Case of the New Sidekick
by sanakito
Summary: yeah, that's right. A sidekick! Dare ya to read...


(I don't own the Saint Tail characters, but I own everyone else. Enjoy!)

Tell me what you think of Meimi's cousin, Alex after reading the last case. I'm all ears.

Case of The New Sidekick? (continuation of the Case of Meimi's cousin, Alex)

Next day, at school...

"Meimi!" Alex shouted, waking her up.

"Huh? Wha?"

"You're gonna be late for school, sleepyhead." She looks at her clock.

"Oh my god!"

"Hurry up and get dressed. I gotcha covered." She gets dressed quickly and Alex grabs her wrist and they go racing out the door to a vehicle. "C'mon. Hop in."

"You have a car?"

"I'm 18, Meimi. C'mon." She hops in and Alex drives off. When they arrive at the school...all the girls are looking. Even some guys (weird). It stops right in front of the school. "Here you go. Have a good day."

"You're a lifesaver."

"Hey, we're family. It's what we do." She kisses Alex on his cheek and meets up with her friends. Alex dirves away.

"Meimi..." A spooky voice said to her.

"Who was that?" Another scary voice said. They come at her like zombies.

"Ryoko...Kyoko...that's just Alex."

"Alex? You never mentioned an Alex to us."

"And he has a car!"

"Yeah. So?"

"So? We all walk here. You were the only one in this school who got here through a boy's car!"

"So?"

"God, you're clueless, Meimi. It means you've gotten more popular."

"Why?"

"Because you have a boy who has a car! DUH!" They screamed at her, sending her to the floor.

"Oh." 'Whatever that means...' she thought.

'Hey, Meimi...' a voice said in her head.

'What the--Alex?'

'I guess I forgot to tell you that I can perform telepathy.'

'Yeah, you kinda did.'

'Another thing I learned during meditation.'

'Whatever. What is it?'

'Nothing. Just wanted to try it out. I haven't used it since I got it.'

'Well, could you stop it? My class is about to start.'

'All right. In case you need help, just call me.'

'Yeah. Go.'

'I'm gone.' She waited for a ltttle bit. He was gone.

"Meimi, you Ok?"

"Yeah. Great."

"So, how did you two meet?"

"We met more than 10 years ago.."

"A childhood friend...(sigh)"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"How old is he?"

"18."

"WHAT!? He's too old for you!"

"Why do you say that? We're 15, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'm still thinking back in middle school."

"They were good times. I mean, we actually got to see Saint Tail!"

"And don't forget, we tried to catch her, too. With that moron of a detective."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He said, entering.

"I stand by my word. If it wasn't for you, we would've caught her!" Ryoko shouted.

"Whatever, you fake ghostbuster."

"OOH! I can't stand you!"

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Seira said to her classmate.

"Yeah. I guess it was. Look, Ryoko." He grabs her hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've called you that."

"Oh," she said, blushing, "it's Ok."

"She was right, though," Kyoko cleared up. "We woud've had her."

"I don't think so. Saint Tail is too tricky to catch with a simple net."

'He's right.' she thought.

'Meimi?' Alex asked, back on speakerphone.

'What is it now?'

'Who's Saint Tail?'

'She's a thief who steals any type of item and returns it to its rightful owner.'

'She sounds pretty heroic.'

'Well, she's known as a thief, not a hero.'

'Do you know anything else about her?'

'Nope. That's pretty much it.'

'Meimi...you're lying to me.'

'Huh?'

'Meimi, you know something, don't you? And you won't tell me.'

'What?'

'You know who Saint Tail is, don't you?'

'No!'

'Meimi, how about another secret trade?'

'No!'

'C'mon. Just one more, then I'll never ask again.'

'...Fine. We'll talk later after school. Until then, stay outta my head.'

'All right.'

'Give me your word, Alex.'

'You've got it. See you later.' She's left alone with her thoughts again.

"Haneoka!" The sister called. "You wasn't paying attention!" Then, Meimi realized not only did cclass start, but she was paying no mind to the lesson. "Come up here and answer this question. If you can't, you'll receive an 'F' for today's class. She goes up and sees the question. 'I don't know this...Alex. Alex!'

'You called, Meimi?'

'Help me with this problem.'

'Think it to me.'

'Huh?'

'You know what I mean.' She gives the problem to him. 'Ok. Here's what you write...'

"Haneoka! Please hurry up!" The Sister shouted. She's writing something on the board. She walks back to her seat. "Well...that's correct...I...keep it up." She said, unable to say anything.

'Thanks, couz.'

'No prob. You still owe me that secret.'

'Right.'

'Ok.'

After school, Alex is already there with his car. Asuka Jr. notices him.

"You. What are you doing here?"

"To pick up my Meimi, what do you think?"

"..."

"You jealous, Asuk--Daiki?"

"Why would I be jealous? I..."

"You?" Meimi is right behind him, but he doesn't sense her.

"..Nothing." With that, he left. Meimi comes over to Alex's car.

"Ready to go?"

"Just one moment. Seira told me to meet her in the chapel."

"Seira? The beautiful girl?"

"Yeah. That's her. She's a nun-in-training."

"Really? I think I'm ready to meet her."

"Um...this is a kind of girl-2-girl talk."

"Meimi, I'm your cousin. We're family. Anything you say to her you can say to me."

"No. I can't."

"I still would like to meet her. I'll just say hello, then wait for you in the car."

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

"And no mind-reading."

"Gotcha."

"All right. C'mon." She escorts him to the church. "Seira!"

"Meimi, we need to--oh!" Seira said, shocked to see Meimi with an older boy. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Well, you can, but Meimi here says you're not interested."

"ALEX!"

"What? She asked."

"Seira, this is my cousin, Alex, from America."

"Nice to meet you."

"L-l-likewise." He sees her beautiful smile. Then, out of nowhere, he just blurted out, "SEIRA, WILL YOU Go OUT WITH ME?"

"Oh my...I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Forgive me for asking so quickly."

"It's Ok."

"All right, Alex. This is your cue. Seira and I have to talk...privately."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. I hope to see you again, Seira."

"Um...Ok." He leaves. "Quite the charmer."

"If you say so. Anyway, did you come up with anything?"

"Thanks to our special source, Sawatari, the Rings of Great Art is being placed on display..."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"...at Melinda Hartbrake's art gallery."

"Why that--"

"Are you ready? There'll be heavy security."

"Oh yeah!"

"You should probably go. Or your cousin might leave you."

"No. He wouldn't do that..." Then she runs outside. The car is gone. "Ah! He did!" Then, she sees his car driving towards her. "Alex, where--"

"You took so long, I just went out to get something to eat." Seira comes out. "Seira, would you like a sweet potato?"

"Um...thanks." She takes it.

"No prob. Let's go, Meimi." She hops in his car. "If you change your mind, Seira, I'll be waiting." He drives off. She just shakes her head.

"Alex, wait. I need to make a quick stop."

"Where?"

"..."

"Meimi?"

"It's at..."

"Let me guess...Asuka Jr.'s house?"

"...Yeah."

"Fine." She shows him the way.

"Stay here. Don't go anywhere. This won't take long." She gets out and runs to the door. She silently whispers "1...2...3!" Asuka Jr. was in bed when something dropped on his head. Meimi quickly gets back in the car. Alex drives off. Asuka Jr. looks at the piece of paper. It read: "Tonight, I will steal the Rings of Great Art from the Hartbrake Art Gallery. St. Tail." He quickly gets up and gets dressed.

Alex and Meimi makes it home.

"What's with you and math?"

"I don't know. It can be confusing sometimes."

"If you want, I could help you with that."

"It's Ok. I already have a tutor."

"Let me guess...Asuka Jr.?"

"...Yes."

"If you two are so close, why can't he seem to see how much you like him?"

"I don't know. He's clueless."

"Yeah. He is. Anyway, why did we go to his house?"

"Um...I was there to get some tutoring in, but he wasn't there, so..."

"Oh."

"I really should be getting some sleep."

"It's 4 in the afternoon."

"Early to bed and early to rise, my dear cousin."

"O...k." She goes to her room. He goes to his room.

Night fell and Meimi made her usual route outside her house through her window. And just as she left...

"Alex! Meimi! Dinner!" Their mother and aunt said. Alex came racing down to his plate. He said and his prayers and just as he was about to eat... "Where's Meimi?"

"She must still be asleep."

"Well, wake her up. Tell her dinner is ready."

While this is going on, At the Hartbrake Art Gallery...

"Saint Tail, huh?" Melinda scowled. "She's coming here?"

"Yeah. For your painting."

"She won't get it. It is HEAVILY secured. Guards are completely around my gallery. In all types of places. She'll never know what hit her."

"Just to be sure, if you'd like, we could add some more guards out front and on the roof."

"Smart thinking, kid." He orders some officers to go out front and some on the roof. Saint Tail noices this change in security.

'It's gonna be much harder to get inside...unless...' With that, out her hat came a big pink balloon with a inflatable Saint Tail on it. It goes into the air over to the art gallery. The guards up front and on the roof spots it.

"Saint Tail!" One officer shouted. Asuka Jr. goes racing outside. The balloon starts to deflate and as it approached the guards.

"It's a fake!" Asuka Jr. shouted. BOOM! All the guards are knocked out from the roof and outside the premises. With that, she jumps onto the roof and through a glass window.

Back at the house.  
"Meimi, dinner's ready!" He shouted. No response. He opens the door and turns on her light. 'She's gone...' he thought.

As Saint Tail got inside the gallery...

'Meimi...' Her eyes went wide.

'Alex?'

'Hey. Where are you?'

'Um...around.'

'Dinner's ready. Your mother's starting to have a fit. You should probably get back here.'

'I'm kinda busy.'

'Well, try and make it quick.'

'Right.' She goes down, secret agent style between all the guards and covers the painting with a curtain. The guards noticed it and started shooting. Asuka Jr. was shock to hear bullets. He ran into the area where the painting was on display.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"They're doing what I told them to do. Kill any thief who tries to steal my art."

"No! She is not to be harmed. She is to be caught and sent to jail."

"...Hold your fire." The guards stopped. He saved her again.

'Arigatou,' she thought.

'Meimi, I heard gunfire. I'm coming to pick you up right now. Where are you?'

'I'm fine, Alex. I'll be home in a few minutes.'

'I won't take that risk. You're the only cousin I got...and I don't plan on losing you.'

'...I'm at the Hartbrake Art Gallery. I'll be in different clothing, but you'll know it's me.'

'I'm on my way.' Saint Tail makes her way up back through the same roof she came from. She looked down and saw Alex's car. 'You're fast.'

'For family, I'm faster.' She leaps off the roof and into the passenger's seat of the car.

"Drive!" She said.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't leave my cousin behind!"

"Alex..."

"...Meimi?" He drives off. Asuka Jr. just caught a glimpse of the car. 'Wasn't that Alex's car? And why did Saint Tail just jump into it?' He's more confused than ever.

"AAH!" Melinda screamed. He runs back inside. "My painting!" He saw that her painting had disappeared and replaced with a poster, reading: I will be giving the Rings of Great Art back to Selena, it's rightful owner. St. Tail.

"Looks like I'll be taking someone to jail after all." They cuffed Melinda for theft.

Meanwhile, back in Alex's car...Meimi tells him...everything.

"Are you out of your mind!?"

"I'm just doing what's right."

"And risking going to jail, even getting killed in the process!"

"Look, Alex. I've been doing this for a while now, and I won't stop as long as there is someone who's been wronged!"

"I understand. Meimi, you're my only cousin. We may have not seen each other for years, but since we are family, I would like for you to tell me about these missions of yours and where they are, so in case something unexpected happens, I can be there to back you up."

"...I can't do that."

"Yes you can. Meimi, do you parents know?"

"No."

"So I'm the only one?"

"You...and Seira."

"She knows, too?"

"She gives me the assignments."

"Then, if it's Seira who's giving you these missions, I guess it is for good. She wouldn't do anything bad. She's a nun-in-training. All right, Meimi. I won't tell anyone, especially Asuka Jr."

"Thank you."

"Under one condition..."

"What is that?" He whispers it in her ear. "WHAT!?"

"I don't want to break family code, but I will if I have to, to get what I want."

"...Ok."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Ok." They stop at Selena's house. Saint Tail knocks on the door and leaps back in the car and it drives away. Selena's dead expression changed to a shocked, then relieved expression as she got her art back. Alex takes them home. "By the way, cute outfit."

"Thanks." She changes back. They walk in to the house with an angered mother and aunt staring at them.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?"

"Just driving around."

"You can't be scaring me like that."

"She's right," Their father and uncle said. "Alex, since you're 18, you're free to go out whenever you want, but you, Meimi, can't."

"What!?"

"Unless your cousin is willing to take responsibility if anything happens." She looks at her cousin with a begging expression on her face.

"You sooooo owe me."

"Then it's settled." Meimi eats her dinner and goes to her bedroom.

'Thanks again, Alex.'

'That's what family is for. Just be sure you do what I told you in the car.'

'Ok.'

'Good night, sis.' Her eyes went wide.

'Sis?'

'Sorry. I just...wished I had a sister. A baby sister.'

'Alex. Meet me out your door.'

'Huh? Why?'

'Just do it.' They met each other out their doors. Meimi runs and hugs her cousin. "If you want, Alex, I can be your sister."

"You'd do that for me?"

"That's what family is for." He hugs his 'sister'.

"Ok, sis."

"Good night...big brother."

"'Night." They both fell asleep.

The End


End file.
